HackHackers: Unknown Files
by Naname Ryuka
Summary: A hacker gets stuck in a game. Some say its his own fault. Others belive its the Key of Twilight. When he has problems getting close to people, how is he to ask for help? Bad language O.O


.Hack/Hackers -Crystalist files

File hacked-1

"_Prosses downloading__**.**_" A vocie of a woman was heard from the computer. In the seat was a child no older than 15. "_Hacking at 25...42...63.." _He smiled. Putting on the heavy set of metal that looked like metro sunglasses, he leaned his back against the chair. Bandages covered his arms and his neck. Another; on his cheek. "_100 restarting computer in 5-4-3..._" Pushing his blond hair from his eyes he smirked.

"I wonder what I'm going to name him." The screan went black and in a few seconds; it lit up blue. Colors from the screan in front of him showed on his glasses. Deep brown eyes hid behind the thick pecice of metal.

"_Starting ' The World '_."

In frount of him was a Wavemaster, Blademaster, and Twin blade. Right clicking on each of them, he then pressed 'Ctrl' and entering a number code of 10 numbers all in one second. This was important. If he took longer than a second, then his character would eaither be flawed or one of the three chocies.

The character was starting look the way he wanted it to. Its hair resembeled the Twinblades, but had a long poney-tail in the back. His hair on the side of its face was one lengh shorter than the other.; the longest lenght going to his sholder. The hair color was white. His eyes where green with a black shadow around them. And his skin tone was to be a milky cream just like his own. His clothes would be hacked as well. He wanted everyone to know who he was for he loved attension. His top was was like a wavemaster. It had long mage sleaves and a hood. However, from his sholder to his elbow, the sleaves where tight and snugged, then flared out to a normal mage. His hood stuck out of a vest that had no sleaves. The wavemaster robe was cut to the same lenght as the vest, so it looked like a belly shirt. Bandages covered his stomach to hide his skin. A black choker was around his neck. Shorts that looked very much like a short skirt had been aparent as well. He had two black belts that mached his choker crossing eachother as they hung off his waist. Two pockets on each side that would be there for storing idems. The bandages continued down ward till the reached his knees that met up with white knee socks. His short heavy boots held a gem on top. Buckels covered the brown shoes that matched his Twinblade hat.

"Choosing level. Hmm." He thought for a moment. "I'll start my character out with a level 82." His punched in the numbers and contiuned. "Now what kind of mark should be on his face?" The character was given a thunderbolt and a dot of the color blue on his left cheek. "Awsome. And for a name... Tie is fine. ...No it needs to be something cool. Tiekunsan. ..yeah!" He smiled as he clicked finished. Scelecting his wepon, the sword that belong to the blasdemaster hung on his back.

The computer begain to speak again. "_Welcome to 'The World' As you can see-"_

"Yeah yeah...skip." He clicked the 'skip' option on his computer screan as 'New' appeard in by his messages. " ' Its about time you got your character. Meet me in Delta Hiddin Deceptive Mist- Helga'. How did she get my member adress already?" Clicking Login he began his game excited to see what his hacked character might look like.

:Tie's Pov:

I looked down. Then rose up my hands. Shoot- I forgot the gloves. Oh well, I'll just have to buy some. I opened my coin pocket and spotted a lot of money. I forgot to give my character more money too. But how did this end up in here? It was 700,000 money. Was it because of Helga? Looking around I could tell where my character was. It was the level one first starting spot. When you create a new character, they normaly end up here. Tutorials are given to you, but I've done this once before.

Many of the Level one characters all looked at me. Yeah thats right, stare at your master. I couldnt help but laugh at myself as more people kept staring. Let me get out of here. Walking to the chaos gate, I prepard to go to a different server as someone aproched me. He had glowy blue eyes and a dog like metal mask on his head; his body covered in armor. Oh great, its a Crimson Crack-head.

"You there. I've never seen your type before. You must be aware that you are not to mess with the character sorce. Not only that, but you are in the level one start off tutorial, however, your character seems to be a lvl 82. Who are you?" I blinked a couple of times as I didnt answer. I take it that becuase they are servents of The World Athorites (TWA), they could see your level. But for some odd reason, they didnt take it into consederation to be able to see a characters name and or member adress. "Answer me!" A green bug came from off his shoulder. He must have just sent someone a message. Damn. I hope he didnt called more Crack-heads. I turned my back to him and rose my sword. Two yellow bars surounded me as I disapeared. HA! Sucker.

The screan changed. Delta Hidden Deceptive Mist. This is where Helga wanted me to meet her. Of course, she had to be so shaddy that she didnt think to say _where _in this place to meet her. I walked around a few times as more monsters came after me. But Im too cool to get hurt. heh heh. I threw one blow to each of those monsters and they died. Ok now where is this chick?!

Sending a message, a green bug came off my shoulder. _Im hear and I dont see you. Are you in thr dungin? _A vocie came from behind me. I quickly twirled around.

"Im right behind you." Humba humba holy macorroniis look at her! She has to be the hawtest girl character I've ever seen. So this is Helga. She wore all white and held a mage staff in her hand. She look as if she was an angel. My eyes couldnt help but to go straight to her chest. ...in away, those things are kinda scary. "Does my body apearnce distaracts you?" Her vocie was a bit annoying if I must say. It was like she was mocking me.

Fliping my hair, I played it cool. Looking at her and giving her my sexy eye stare. Its when I half lit my eyes, and alow its green color to sparkle. You know you want me baby, come to papa. "Your body doesnt distract me, it scares me. Anyway, what do you want? Im fairly busy." Actually I wasnt. I havent been to school since I was in preschool. Any other day I would be... I heard her chuckle. That laugh is anoying too.

"Then excuse me then. Tiekunsan huh. Thats a pretty lame name, dont you think?"

"Hey! That took a long time to think of! Besides, what kind of name is Helga? It sounds like a name that sould be for one of Cinderellas step sisters!"

"Im wondering, how do you know Cinderella?" Tsk, like im going to answer that. ...Cinderella so happens to be my favorite movie.

I looked away and walked passed her. "Whatever, if you have nothing else to say to me-"

"Tie, its me."

"What?" I turned back around. "Who?"

"...Maggie."

My eyes widen. It couldnt possibly be her. I havent seen her since I was eight. I could tell that my eyes where beggining to water. I hope it wont show on the game.

:end of pov:

Hoping that the game wouldnt be able to project tears, Tie bursted out crying. The girl in the white dress walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulder. When she spoke, it wasnt in the same annoying tone that he thought of. She smiled and giggled a bit.

"You're still the little woose I told you not to be."

"Shut up." Unfortunatly, the tears showed.

She smiled. " People who hack the game have characters that are more realistic than any other normal player. Even my character can cry. Things like sweating, bleeding, or crying that happen in the real world happens here as well." The boy cursed as he turned his back away from her again.

"Dont look at me."

"You where always so dramatic." She threw something on the ground next to his feet. A gate formed from no where but this gate wasnt the same as the others. Something about this gate didnt seem _real. _Her foot steps got closer to the gate as Tie turned around quickly.

"You're not going to ask?"

She smiled. "You will tell me when you want to. But I have a feeling that you wont do so now. I'll see you around Tie-kun-san." She mocked his name. Helga waved as her body was covered in bars, then disapeared.

:Tie Pov:

A few hours after that, I seemed to be in a place that I hadnt reconized. Thinking about me and Maggie. I was so shocked to see her that I went to tears. She must be around 19 now.

I didnt care about the group of Crimsion Knights in the distacne and how thery where all pointing at me, or how all the other characters looked at me in jelousy. All I care about is Maggie. So she's alright. The way things ended like that, I thought she might have been dead.

I stopped walking for a while and laid my back agaisnt a pole, listening to the water behind me. Closing my eyes I inhaled the sent of this town. It smelt like old spice. I could feel its temperature. It was hot here, but not too hot. Helga was right, we are more realistic than the others. Its senery was sunset as people kept runing around, egar to get their desired items. My gaze held to the suns reflection in the water as a boat was about to make its way under the bridge. A girl was standing on it as three Crimsion Crack-heads was in there with her. One was moving the boat, the other two where standing beside her, as if they where protecting her from anything that might come her way. Her character type was an Axe Girl. White wings hung on her back as she held a staff in her hand. She must be Lady Subaru. I never met her in person or saw her close up until now. She was kinda cute. Her blue eyes made their way to mine as we stared at each other for a while. I didnt want to turn away but I had to get moving. The Crimson Knights where making there way to me.

Without turning away from her, my right hand pulled out Helgas gift. It was a bangle that held the power to teliport to other locations without needing a chaos gate. From the looks of it, it seems that Helga must have been using this instead of taking the time to hack the system and make her own chaos gate. I slipped it on my wrist and held it to my lips. Still not looking away from her as she continued to move foward as I spoke. "Delta..."

:Subaru Pov:

His character is somthing that I've never seen before. He must be the hacker that the Crimson Knight has been speaking of. His eyes where a marviolus color of green. This green color was not an option in the Charactetr Source. From here, I could see the specks of blue and torcuse within them. I didnt want to look away from it.

He rose his wrist to his mouth. A silver bangle was on it. I've never seen that before eaither. Did he hack that too? I could feel my foot steps move closer to the edge of the boat as he begain to speak. I wanted to here his vocie, but I could not do so from under a bridge. His image begain to fade away as for it was being replaced by the stone. No. I could see Silver Knight and some of our members approching him. Yes that must be him. He will be caught soon and put into testimone. Just as Silver Knight stopped and begain to say something, he disapeard! How. My foot tripped over the edge when I leaned forward. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. Or perhaps it was a glitch in the game.

"Lady Subaru!" One of the members cried out for me and cought me by the waist before I fell over board. I stumbled to stand myself up again. Hurrying to look back at where his was. My eyes looked everywhere. No he gone. I could see Silver Knights face, he was just as surprised as I was. "Lady Subaru?" I didnt answer him at first, still looking around for the hacker. My eyes wondered till it cought site of something glowing in the shadows as we emerged to the other side of the bridge. It was him. He was staring at me from the side of the building. His eyes where what shined in the shadows. They looked a bit purplish from the darkness this time but still beauitful. The Knight couldnt see him. My vocie could't cry out to Silver Knight. If I could just tell him him that the boy was only a few steps away from him. The hacker turned his head toward the Knights direction. Silver Knight probably told the members to scout around the premisis. Looking back at me, the hacker he ran off. "Lady Subaru, whats wrong?"

My attension went back to the one conserend about me. Smiling, I took a deep breath. "Forgive me for not answering you sooner. Everythings fine, I just stepped off my terminal.

:Tie Pov:

Those Crimson Knights are really retarded. All I did was teliport to the same server, just in a different spot. Matter of fact, Im still in the same spot. I took a moment to laugh histerically as more charcters looked at me, but this time it was like I was crazy. It seems that I have cought the attension of the Crimson Knights.

"There he is!" A group of them came runing my way as I ran the other. Man this is lame. They where so slow. Those Crimson Crackheads couldnt catch me if they where the offspring of Speedracers car and I chacter hacked into a grandma who could only run 0.000000000000/ infinity 2 miles per hour. I turned every cornor, making sure I didnt end up back at the river. I dont want to see Lady Subaru. heh heh. Get her wanting more. People just cant help but to fall into my dreamy and charming characteristics.

"Catch me if you can losers!" I laughed, ticking them off even more. I think one of them picked up some speed he was almost directly on me. Oops. I think I really did tick him off. Turning my attension straight ahead, I tride to loose him. Crap hes getting faster. Man its way too hot out here. I could feel my breath get heavier. What is this? All of a suddent my legs started to burn, my stomach started to cramp up as sharp pains that felt like needles hit my side. ...Am I getting...tired? My speed started to slow down. A Knight with red eyes was runing with about six more of them behind him. Im guessing from his armor and different color eyes, hes the head hancho. "Delta..." I gasped some air into my lungs as the Knight behind me tried to jump forward and tackle me to the ground. I barily dodged, taking a sharp backwards turn behind him. I chuckeled as he fell flat onto his face. The Knights where coming at me with a higher speed. "Fallin Shinny mist" I disapered again.

All of a sudden, I was in a colorful room. There was nothing in it. This lasted for a second as I apeared into a different area. This is the place I wanted to teliport to. For some reason I found myself in a pond instead of dry land. My clothes and hair were wet. A big blue ball came from the water and hoverd over me. I heard a couple of footsteps behind me.

"What are you doing?" Looking up, I went to see who it was. It was a heavy swords man and a female sprinter. I could hear her chuckling as they both looked down at me. This is the one moment in all of my life that I have hated this game. Simply because there was a heavy swords man looking down at me with his short skirt. And yes, I could see under it. Fortunatly, his thighs were so big that you couldnt seen anything that you didnt want to. Freakin' fat man

I growled in annoyance as the blue ball spoke. "Hey, did you drop something?"

The sprinter smiled and laughed. "Yes."

"Oh I see. Was it the golden axe or the silver axe?"

"Hmm. It was neither one."

"Oh then it must be this."

I felt something bubbling under my butt. I dont think characters can pass gas. I tried to stand up but the water pushed me up into the air. I wailed while falling. Landing on my face with my butt stuck up in the air, the girl laughed at me more. Im way too cool for this.

"Hey, do you want to join a party with us?" The heavy swords man laughed as I atempted to stand up but fell backdown. This is so uncool. A loser must have given me his bad luck or vodo me. The heavy swordsman extended his hand. I sat in a pretzal and folded my arms. Giving my death glare toward him I turned my head the other way making a loud enough 'hump' nocie. Theres no way, Im going to party with more losers.

"No. I dont asociate with noobs."

The girl wearing all pink made a snort nosie. It was kinda gross. "Oh well then." Her vocie was so cute sounding. Im guessing that shes no more than 13 years old. "I guess we wouldnt want to accociate with hackers eaither."

"Ah yes. The Crimson Knights are probably after you. If you want, I can allow you to barrow my cloak. It will sheald your clothing."

"I dont need..." I could hear someoen else teliport a few ways from where I was sitting. It was a Crimson Knight. I could see his glowing blue eyes from here. "Fine." I stood up and brushed myself off as the Heavy swrods man handed me his cloak.

"Im bear." He said giving me a slight smile while chuckling a bit. Hmmm...bear. Aka jolly old saint stupid. I looked at the girl wearing all pink. Her hair a light brownish orange. In a way, her character looked rater dumb. I raised my eyebrow at her as Bear looked at her laughing a bit more. Dang will he ever stop laughing. Life isnt a game. ...I hat the pun in that. "I think he wishes for to to tell your name."

"Oh right." She jumped and placed her hand to her forhead giving me a saluite sign. "Im A-20."

What kind of name is that?! "er...A-20? " I asked while putting the cloak over my clothes.

"Its my studnet code name." She smiled as she nodded her head. Man this chick is annoying.

"We were on our way to the dungen. Here's my member address." A blue bug made its way to my shoulder then disapeard.

"Heres mine too." A bug came from A-20 and landed on my shoulder.

"hmm..." I was making up my mind. Do I want to be with these losers? I'll just give one to Bear. "Here." A bug came from my chest and went to Bears shoulder. All three of us jumped as for my bug was changing defrent colors.

"Hey, wheres mine?"

"You dont get one. You're weird."

"Hmph." She turned her head making a puty face. "Comes from the hacker with a different file type and clothing. "

"Now now kids." Bear chuckled as I could hear the Knights in the background. More of them were showing up. "Lets go." Finally. Any longer and the Crackheads might have seen us.

We had made it into the dungen saftly without the Crimson Knights seeing us. By now, they had probably begain to scout around in here as well. But this dungen was a bit tricky. The map was blurry causing you to stumble around in circles. At least, thats what Bear and A-20 said. My map was fine, so I was sort of the person leading the way. Because my character is character hacked, I guess stuff like this doesnt affect him. Like I said, I am their master. I chuckled a bit as Bear looked at me in wanting an expliaton for my laugh. I just ignored him. Someday I think im going to take over the world...

"I cant stand how blurry this is. Its so annoying." A-20 whined. She is starting to wine about everthing now. Things like 'if this were real, I'd be tired.' or 'I could never run this fast for a whole minute straight. I'd get tired.' Yeah well how do you think I feel? I was practically weighing down the group. I could tell that Bear was worried. But since we just met, I dont think he wanted to say much of anything.

"Im sorry, but I dont think we caught your name. Im suprised that I forgot to menton it in the feild." The Heavy swords man looked my way. Yeah well I didnt give it to you because I didnt want to.

"Tiekunsan. Thats my name."

"I see. Nice to meet you. So arent you worried about the Crimson Knights? I dont understand why someone would want to go against the athourites."

"Its the fact of knowing that your character is different. That no one else can look similar to him or her. Thats why I did it. I wanted to be different from everyone else. And I dont mind the Crimson Knights. I love the attension."

"Uh oh." We both stopped to look at the little girl. She placed her hand on her chin as if she were thinking.

"Whats wrong?" I said. I hope its not a dinosaur. Sometimes in dongens like these, It would be dinosaurs that come out. Im afraid of those. I hope I wont run like I did on my last account.

"The magic feild is getting thicker. Theres going to be a big monster on the other side of this entrence way." I shivered. Please dont let it be a dinosaur.

"Do you think we have enough potions?" I asked her.

"yep." She noded. Bear turned and continued forwad as I followed behind him. The yellow bars spined around until they finally disapeard. It was a monster but luckley it wasnt a dinosaur. Bear got flung around a few times as A-20 just seemed to had stood there.

"Gon-don!" I yelled as the ground shook and bolders emerged fromt the serface. The monster did a magic attack on me in wich it was imposible for me to run from. "A-20, I need a potion!"

"I dont have any!"

"What?!" Son of blip! "You told me that you did!"

She smiled as the monster slamed her against a wall. Getting up to stand her body begain to glow. Was she using a potion? "Ok well now im really out." Im gonna kill her. I ran over to the creature as it kept hitting Bear. I take it that Bear ran out of potions too.

"La Repth." I healed everyone. I have apsolutely no more magic left. Hitting the monster three more times in a row it finally died as it fell to the ground and disparead. A Level up sign apeared over Bears head as A-20 congrajulated him. ...A-20. I glared and marched over to her. "You said that you have enough potions for us!"

"I did?" I wanted to hit her so bad. Shes so freakin stupid that if I did knock her out, I'd probably damage the few brain cells that she had left!

"Hey, who wants to open the trseure chest?" Said Bear. I couldnt belive it. We had actually compleated the dungen. Cool.

"You open it Bear. Lets see whats inside." A-20 said. She sluightly jumpped up in the air, excitted about what could be inside.

"Tiekunsan?"

I sruged. "I dont care. Just open the dang thing. This suspence is killing me." The heavy swords man taped the top of the chest as the inside lit up with a golden shine. Once the pretty light affects left, the idem apeared. All three of us found ourselves hovered over the chest. I could hears A-20's reaction.

"Eww..." She mumbled under her breath as Bear smiled.

"What the hell is it?" I asked.

"Its a rainbow gruntey." Bear sound really happy as he held it up in the air.

A-20 sat down by the side of the tresure chest."Im so tired of grunties that it isnt funny."

The Heavy swords man shoved it toward my face. I guess he already coaught the hint that A-20 didnt want it. "Whould you like to have it Tiekunsan. This is a very rare idem." I shook my head, taking a few steps backward.

"Get that away from me."

"Ok then I guess its mine then."

"Knock yourself out." A-20 spoke as stood up once more. "I think im going to stop going to dungens with groups. I always end up getting ugly grunties.

Bear and us both laughed at her comment. She wasnt too much help for us so theres no way that she's going to be able to make it on her own in a dungen. I went to rub my head as something in the back of it felt wet. "What is this." I looked at my palms and nothing was on it. Bear stopped laughing to look at me.

"What is it?"

"Somthing in the back of my head feels sort of...wet., but its not showing up on my palms. Theres nothing there."

"Maybe someone pulled a prank on you and splashed water on your head in real life. Step off your surver for a while." Sujested A-20.

"It could be a glitch in the game speaking that you are character hacked. Maybe you did something wrong." The Heavy swords man said still holding the grunite close to his chest. Right before I was about to comment back, I felt a sharp pain in the same spot. Falling to my knees I screamed in agony. A-20 and Bear rushed to my side. The Heavy swords man placing his hand onto my shoulder. "Tie? Tie?!" He bent over. I looked down to the floor. I could see my hands flashing from color to black and white. Your character only turns black and white when you die. But I wasnt hit by anything in the game just now. Was it my computer system? Did I do something wrong? What is this pain? I tried to move my arms to take off the glases but nothing happened. It was like I couldnt even feel my arms. I couldnt move. I couldnt move anything in real life. It was as if my body had been compleatly seperated from me. My eyes in the game started to close. I felt myself hit the floor in the game and everything went black. What the heck is going on?!

:end of Tie pov:

His body lied on the ground as well as broken glass from the thick metal that held on his head. His blond hair covered his face as red liquid died his hair into a darkesh orange tent. The light from the computer screen was all that lit the room. Its black background with the word ' System Error ' in bold red letters blinked on and off. Red specks of the same liquid lied on the computer screen as well. There was someone in the door way who pointed something sliver and shinny in the direction of the screen. A flashy light came from the outside. Imediatly the person in the doorway shoved the metal in his sweat jacket and ran from the doorway. A knock came to the door which no one in the house could answer.

Still, the boy didnt move. His face held no emotion and his body dropping quickly to a lower temperature.


End file.
